1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steel wire rope lock, which can be easily operated to make the second end connector and the lock housing firmly combined together, particularly to which can prevent the second end connector from easily ejecting by the pulling force of the steel wire rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional steel wire rope lock with U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,740 is owned by the applicant of the present invention.
Referring to FIG. 8, the granted prior steel wire rope lock includes a lock housing 12 made of steel tube, a lock 17 fixed in one end portion of the housing 12, a steel wire rope 14 having one end connected movably with the other end of the housing 12 via a first end connector 15 and an annular member 13 and the other end fixed with a second connector 141. The second connector 141 is to be fitted in a lateral hole 121 of the housing 12 and able to be kept immovable, i.e. locked by deadbolt 171 having a deep groove 1711 moved up to engage the annular groove 1411 of the second connector 141. Then, the steel wire rope 14 wound around an object cannot be taken off unless the lock is unlocked with a key.
However, the combining manner of the above-mentioned conventional steel wire rope lock is not perfect enough in use. While being used, the second end connector 141 is fitted in the lateral hole 121 of the middle section of the lock housing 121. Because there is no catching device to fix the second end connector 141 in the lateral hole 121,the second end connector 141 and the lock housing 121 must be held by one hand of a user so as not to separate from each other; then, the second end connector 141 is locked in the lock 15 fitted in the lock housing 12 by the other hand of the user. It is neither convenient nor easy to operate.
Moreover, the second end connector 141 is inserted in the lock housing 12 without any catching device so that the second end connector 141 may suddenly eject by the pulling force of the steel wire rope 14 if a user should relax his/her hold. Therefore, the user may be frightened and even hit accidentally.